kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Portada
thumb|left Your Wiki Image Hello. My name is LegoAlchemist. I am a user and image editor on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. I noticed your Wiki Logo, and I could not help but notice that it is identical to a logo that I made. Shown at this link: http://kingdomhearts3fan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki.png and this one: http://kingdomhearts3fan.wikia.com/wiki/File:KH3logo.png As you did not get my permission to use this image, I respectfully request its removal, and would appreciate it if you made your own logo, or at least asked next time. Thank you. --LegoAlchemist :It has been decided that the image will be removed. --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 07:00 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Presentación :Buenos días a todos, soy Dannykh2 y acabo de unirme a esta Wiki ya que me lo recomendó un user, yo antes tenía una Wiki de KH, pero era solo sobre la 2ª parte, asi ue aqui estoy para ayudar en todo lo que haga falta. Os dejo el link de mi anterior Wiki: http://es.kh2.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_II_Wiki :Gracias por unirte, espero esta wiki sea de tu agrado. 02:54 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Our Affiliation is in Question I, speaking on the behalf of the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki, have realized that this wiki does not link back to the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki, despite our affiliation that was formed months ago. We cannot be affiliates if we do not both link to each others sites in a visible manner. Please post a link on your front page to the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki marking us an affiliate, similarly to your relationship with Disney Wiki, or create an affiliates page to put us on and link to that. As your affiliate, we want most to see both wikis prosper, but our affiliation means nothing if you are not linking back to us as we are to this site. If there is no acknowledgement of the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki as an affiliate of the Spanish Kingdom Hearts Wiki by January 10, 2011, we will end our affiliation with this site from our end. Thank you. --DoorToNothing 21:56 31 dic 2010 (UTC) :Traducción: Yo, en nombre del Wiki de Kingdom Hearts en Inglés, me he percatado de que este Wiki no contiene un vínculo hacia aquél. No es posible que seamos afiliados si no ocurre que ambos Wikis tenemos un vínculo uno hacia el otro de manera visible. Por favor, incluyan un vínculo en su página inicial al Wiki de Kingdom Hearts en Inglés, "Kingdom Hearts Wiki", haciéndonos notar como afiliados, de manera similar a su relación con el Wiki de Disney, o establezcan una página para afiliados donde se incluya dicho vínculo. :Como afiliados, queremos ver que ambos Wikis prosperen, pero nuestra afiliación no significa nada si ustedes no proporcionan un vínculo al Wiki de KH en Inglés, tal y como nosotros hacemos a este sitio. Si tal petición no se nos es concedida, nos veremos obligados a dar por terminada nuestra afiliación con el Wiki de Kingdom Hearts en español. Gracias. --DoorToNothing 21:56 31 dic 2010 (UTC) traducido por --Faethin 21:56 31 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Manos a la obra! Hola, soy el usuario SheCarPar y queria comentar que ultimamente han habidos muchos casos de vandalismo y paginas como Sora , Riku , Kairi , Goofy ... han sido borradas y muchisimas más. Así que hay que ponerse manos a la obra!!! Y si vies algun caso de vandalismo, os agradeceria que lo denunciarais en Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Vandalismo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! SheCarPar 22:04 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Apariencia de la Wiki Hola a todos, soy el nuevo admin y, como podeis ver, he retocado la apariencia del wiki para mejorarla. Si teneis otras sugerencias, no dudeis en decirmelas en mi discusion. SheCarPar 14:22 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Con tal de atraer a más usuarios,voy a retocar la apariencia de la página de inicio para hacerla más acojedora. Estos dias estaré ocupado en esto. Espero que os guste. SheCarPar 11:03 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Artículos Destacados Como podeis ver, podeis votar para el artículo destacado de Agosto en la pagina principal. Estamos trabajando en otro projecto para mejorar el sistema de nominaciones y votos que seguramente se pondrá en marcha para el artículo destacado de Septiembre u Octubre, en el que los usuarios podran nominar el articulo que ellos crean destacado y otros pueden votar a favor, en contra, comentar la nominacion o nominar otro artículo. Por ahora, votad la opcion que mas os guste de las que os hemos dado para Agosto. Si teneis alguna duda, comunicarmelo en mi discusion. SheCarPar 14:21 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Diferencias: saga, serie saga. (Del alemán Sage). 1. Cada una de las leyendas poéticas contenidas en su mayor parte en las dos colecciones de primitivas tradiciones heroicas y mitológicas de la antigua Escandinavia. 2. Relato novelesco que abarca las vicisitudes de dos o más generaciones de una familia. serie. (Del lat. serĭes). 1. Conjunto de cosas que se suceden unas a otras y que están relacionadas entre sí. No hay razón lógica para emplear saga en lugar de serie, que no se limita a las series de televisión, sino que puede tratarse de serie de videojuegos, de novelas, de películas (o serie cinematográfica), etc. Aconsejo y espero que se enmiende. Para muchas más referencia e información —así como normas y convenciones lingüísticas en cantidad—, visitad la página electrónica de la Real Academia Española, donde se ofrece gratuitamente la oportunidad de consultar el Diccionario de la lengua española (DRAE), el Diccionario panhispánico de dudas (DPD), respuestas a las preguntas más frecuentes y mucho más. 81.184.152.22 12:04 21 ago 2011 (UTC) A la Comunidad... Buenos días, soy el administrador/burócrata SheCarpar. Quería felicitar a la comunidad de Kingdom Hearts Wiki por el esfuerzo que ha hecho en el último mes. A principios de Septiembre, el número de artículos en el wiki no superaban los 330, y ahora son 370. ¡Enhorabuena! Además, quería fomentar el uso de Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Artículos Destacados (Nominaciones y Votos). Por medio de esta página se elige el artículo destacado que sale en la página de inicio cada mes. Así que... ¡nominad y votad los artículos que más os gusten! Esta es una de las formas para que la comunidad interactúe y se una cada vez más. ¡Seguid así! (Si teéies alguna pregunta, no dudéis en comunicármelo en mi discusión) Salu2!!! SheCarPar 17:06 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones Hola a todos! Soy Kh2Riku, y queria felicitar a toda la comunidad por el trabajo realizado en los ultimos mese. Según el admin/burócrata SheCarPar, en el wiki hace unos meses, solo habia 350. Y ahora hay 761! Bueno eso es todo y espero que vallamos prosperando a traves del tiempo :) Kh2Riku55px 23:03 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Wiki 20:27 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Duda ola amigos soy crixz y me gustaria saber porque xehanort podria ser pariente de mi personaje favorito: riku tal vez podria ser el padre pero si alguien sabe que es xehanort de riku? me gustaria que me avisaran adios. Crixz (discusión) 14:18 14 dic 2012 (UTC) : 18:34 14 dic 2012 (UTC)}} cuando se estrenara KH 3 Proposición para unos pequeños edits en la Portada Hola, llevo ya un tiempo sin editar en Wikia, pero he pensado que con la incorporación de la nueva portada del juego Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue podríamos cambiarla en lugar de la de Kingdom Hearts 2.5 thumb|Portada en cuestión ¿Qué os parece la idea? --Supersonix (con un nombre de usuario que puso hace años y se arrepiente x)